Be My Princess: Joshua
by LucianKnight
Summary: Prince Joshua x Lucian (OC). Seeing the person he loves again, can Prince Joshua finally show his love towards the young princess of Aracelis, or will he continue to hide them for Lucian's happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Here it is! Joshua x Lucian!**

**~…X…~**

The first time Prince Joshua ever laid his eyes on Lucian was when she was two years old. He never saw a cute little princess like Lucian before that it made his heart melt when she smiled at him. He was not like the other princes. He couldn't make Lucian feel the happiness like what the five princes gives her whenever they're around her, or at least that's what he thought.

Whenever he visits the Aracelis' castle, Lucian would always be the first one to greet him with her adorable smile. She would always stay with him when their parents go to a meeting in one of the room in the castle. At a young age, Prince Joshua had been trained to be a proper prince, always following the rules and not to show emotions of what normal young kids' shows. He likes it when he's with Lucian, and Lucian alone. He can be himself when Lucian is with him. He doesn't like to show his true emotions when he and Lucian are surrounded by the other five princes.

The last time he saw Lucian was when he and the other princes played with her at Nobel Michel's castle. It was a few days later when he heard the news that the young princess of Aracelis got kidnap. He didn't take the news well, but he didn't show his emotions since it wasn't right for a prince like him. He remembered little Prince Glenn crying when they mentioned Lucian at one of their meeting. Prince Glenn wouldn't stop crying, calling out for Lucian to come back. Prince Joshua understood the little young prince's feelings, he too, misses his little princess.

When he saw Lucian again, he couldn't believe if he was dreaming or not. He along with the five princes were invited to Aracelis' castle for a business meeting with King Noctis. Prince Joshua knew that King Noctis doesn't like to leave his country unless it is necessary for him to leave. So when he got to Aracelis' castle, he didn't expect to be the first one to be there, nor expected to find King Noctis and Aiden waiting for him at the front gate.

"Hello, Prince Joshua." King Noctis said as he waved his right hand.

"Hey." Aiden said, not really caring how he speaks towards Prince Joshua. He really couldn't care less.

"It's nice to see you too, Your Majesty, and you too, Aiden." Prince Joshua bowed his head down to show his respect to the king and the son.

"I apologize for having to change the meeting place." King Noctis smiled a little. "I had some important things to do here, so I couldn't go to Nobel Michel."

"I understand. You are an important man in this country."

"Hm. Well then, Aiden why don't you show Prince Joshua his room."

"Okay." Aiden moved his eyes back towards Prince Joshua. "Come with me."

"Okay."

As the two young men walk inside the castle, they made no conversation until they turned to a corner of the hallway.

"You don't really want to go to your room, do you?" Aiden asked as he stared up ahead. "I know that you know where your room is located at in this place."

"I know." Prince Joshua said. "I want to go to the library and read some books before the others get here." From the corner of his eye, he saw Aiden's lips twitched upward.

"I see. Would you like some tea and snack while you're in the library?"

"I would love that."

"Okay." Aiden stopped walking and finally looked at Prince Joshua. "But if you are going to read some books, I recommended that you read outside in the garden."

"Huh?" Prince Joshua stopped and turned his head back to Aiden. "Why?"

Aiden smiled and looked through the window glass to his right side. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it? Take advantage of this day, or else you might never get this chance ever again."

"What are you talking about?" Prince Joshua asked, getting irritated at Aiden for being confusing. "Today is just a normal day like any other days, Aiden."

"If you say so." Aiden slowly moved his eyes back to Prince Joshua. There was something about his eyes that shows that he's hiding something, but what? "That dummy is probably sleeping by now." He turned his body around and walked away.

When Aiden disappeared from Prince Joshua's sight, he let out a sigh. He sometimes can never understand what Aiden is saying. He didn't like it when someone hides something in what they are saying. Is it that hard to just come straight forward, and not hide behind the bushes?

**~…X…~**

After picking the book that Prince Joshua wanted to read for the time being until the other five princes gets to Aracelis, he decided to read out in the garden. He didn't felt like reading in the library, it made him uncomfortable for some reason.

Aiden was right, today was a beautiful day. There's not a single cloud in the blue sky, he felt the wind blow against him, and it was just perfect day to read outside. Upon entering the garden, the first thing that caught his attention was the large water fountain in the middle of the garden. He remember the time when he used to play with Lucian at this same garden.

"I wonder…" Prince Joshua looked away from the water fountain but his eyes stopped at a person, lying under a tree, not too far from the water fountain. "What in the world…" He squinted his eyes to get a better look at the person who was sleeping with a book on its face. Feeling curious, he started to walk towards the person.

When Prince Joshua got close enough to the person, his eyes landed on its long white hair. There's only one person that he knows who has white hair. He went down on his knee in front of the person, and slowly lifted the book up. "…!" He almost drop the book the moment he saw the face of the person. Sleeping right in front of him is none other than Lucian. He continued to stare at her face, not minding that she's drooling and sleeping like a kid.

Trying to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, Prince Joshua started to poke Lucian's left cheek with his index finger. "…." She felt real, and she was warm too.

"Nn…" As Prince Joshua continued to poke and pinch Lucian's cheek, he didn't notice her eyelids slowly opening up, and her expression changing into an annoyed look. "…hey, what the hell are you doing?" She asked as she glared up at Prince Joshua.

"!" Hearing Lucian's voice, Prince Joshua quickly pulled his hand back. "L-L-Lucian!" He couldn't believe it. It was the same eyes, except it's not a loving one, it's an annoyed one. "Y-You're alive!"

"What…?" Lucian looked at the man in front of her as he was crazy. Her mind wasn't working well since she just woken up. "Ugh…" She quickly sat up on her bottom as she wiped the drool on her face before looking back at Prince Joshua. "…!" After staring at the man for a while, her eyes grew wide open. "You look like my brother Josh!" She exclaimed. "Who are you?!"

"What? It's me! Lucian, it's me! I'm Joshua!" Prince Joshua shouted, pointing his index fingers at his chest.

"No way!" Lucian screamed. "It's really you!" She smiled as she tackled Prince Joshua. "I miss you!"

"Uwah!" Prince Joshua fell back with Lucian hugging him tightly. "L-Lucian." His face turned bright red at the sudden contact. "L-Lucian…t-this-"

"I never thought that I would see you again, Joshua!" Lucian happily looked up at Prince Joshua, her eyes twinkling with joy. After returning back home, she wasn't allowed to leave the castle by the order of her father and Aiden. It was for her own safety. "This is amazing!" She hugged Prince Joshua tighter.

"Ah…" Knowing that Lucian wouldn't let go of him any time soon, Prince Joshua wrapped his arms around Lucian, returning the hug. "I miss you." He whispered lovingly.

"I miss you too, Joshua." Lucian said as she buried her face on Prince Joshua's neck. "I miss you."

**~…X…~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~…X…~**

Prince Joshua couldn't keep his hands away from Lucian. He wants to hold her and never let her go, in fear that if he does let go, she might disappear again, never to be seen.

"You know, Josh, I'm happy that you and I met again, but….um, can you let me go?" Lucian asked, feeling a bit awkward being in Prince Joshua's arms. Not that she doesn't like being held by her friend, it's just that she needed her own space, and Prince Joshua isn't her personal space. "Josh?" She slowly lifted her head up only to see Prince Joshua staring down at her with hurtful eyes. "…."

"…do you not like being held by me?" Prince Joshua asked. "I just….miss you so much that I feel like this is just all a dream and that when I wake up, you'll be gone. I'd rather not wake up from this dream."

Lucian couldn't help but laugh a little. "Josh, this isn't a dream." When she felt Prince Joshua's grip on her loosen, she twisted her body around so she could face Prince Joshua. "I'm real." She placed her hands on Prince Joshua's cheeks and pinched them at the same time. "Now, why don't you let me go now?" She smiled.

Prince Joshua shook his head. "No." He really doesn't want to let Lucian go….because he's afraid.

Lucian sighed and dropped her hands back down on her side. "We've been sitting out here for a quite a while now. Let's go back inside."

"Can I still hold you?" Prince Joshua asked as he lifted himself off the ground, still holding onto Lucian's waist.

"You're still holding me." Lucian smiled. "Come on, let go of me. You can cuddle me all you want when we get inside." She never thought that Prince Joshua could be this type of person, being so clinging.

There was a moment of silent before Prince Joshua opened his mouth. "Very well." He reluctantly pulled his arms away from Lucian.

Once Lucian was out of Prince Joshua's clutch, she then picked up the book that she was reading before she fell asleep on the ground. "Father told me that he'll be having a meeting today. He never told me about you coming." She said and turned her head back, her left hand reaching out for Prince Joshua to take. "Come." She opened her hand and Prince Joshua grabbed it.

"The other princes will also be here." Prince Joshua said as they made their way back into the castle. "I'm sure that they'll be surprise as much as me when they see you." He looked from the corner of his eye, watching Lucian's expression change.

"Really?!" Lucian asked, turning her head to Prince Joshua. "That's amazing! I get to see them again!"

Seeing Lucian's smiling face as she talks about the other princes, made Prince Joshua feel a bit jealous. "Are you that happy to see them?" He asked without even thinking. "!" The moment he realized what he just said, he quickly covered his mouth.

Lucian stopped and looked back at Prince Joshua. "Of course I am. I'll get to see my child hood friends again. That means a lot to me, you know. You six are important to me." She smiled softly and leaned her face closer to Prince Joshua. "But," She whispered in front of the prince, "I'm happier to see you, Josh." Knowing how to make the prince happy, she softly kissed Prince Joshua on the cheek. "Feeling better now?"

"W-what?" Prince Joshua felt his cheek warming up as he looked at Lucian.

"For a prince who can keep his face straight, you sure can get pretty flustered when you're with me. You also show your expression easily. If you don't want me to read you easily, then I suggest that you work on hiding your real expressions." She continued her way back to the castle, having to drag Prince Joshua who seems to have lost his will to walk. "Come on, Josh, you have to walk, too. Don't expect me to be the one pulling you." She said teasingly.

"It's because you kissed me!" Prince Joshua shouted, though not angrily.

"I can't give a friendship kiss to my friend?"

"What?"

Lucian smirked a little, "Then I guess I won't give you a kiss anymore if you don't like being kissed." She let go of Prince Joshua's hand and started walking.

"What?!" Prince Joshua's face turned to a horrified expression. "No! I didn't say that!" He pulled Lucian back and he wrapped both arms around her body. "Don't say that, Lucian." He said and buried his face on Lucian's soft, silky silver-white hair.

"…" Lucian blinked before laughing. "Ahaha. I was just kidding. Don't take what I said seriously."

"Don't joke around like that…."

"…." The playful smile on Lucian's face fell, but returned into a gentler one. "You must have really missed me for the past thirteen years, huh?" The only response she got from the prince was a nod. "I see."

**~…X…~**

One by one, the princes all finally got to Aracelis' castle, all were greeted by the maids and butlers, standing in two lines inside the entrance.

"Doesn't it make you wonder why His Majesty decided to change the meeting place?" Prince Roberto asked to Prince Edward, who was walking beside him with an angelic smile. "It's rare for him to hold a meeting in this place. The last time His Majesty held one was five years ago." He mumbled to himself as he stared ahead.

"Well, maybe something important happened." Prince Edward shrugged his shoulders. Oh, he doesn't know how much he was right.

"Yeah, something important did happened." A voice said from the back of the two princes.

"Really?" Prince Roberto smiled and turned his head back over his shoulder, giving a warm smile at Aiden.

"Yeah." Aiden nodded his head, his eyes locked with Prince Roberto. "You'll find out later since it has something to do with all six of you princes."

"Well now." The smile on Prince Roberto's face grew as if he thought of something fun. "That's interesting! I can't wait!"

"Yes, yes." Prince Edward nodded his head once. "That is interesting."

Upon entering the meeting room, all the other princes were already there, but one. Prince Joshua still hadn't showed up.

"Huh. Usually Prince Joshua is the first one to be in a meeting before us." Prince Glenn said under his breath, looking around the large room.

"Maybe he's late." Prince Wilfred broke a tiny smile on his compose face.

"I don't think so." Prince Keith joined the two princes. "You know how he is. Follow the rules." He said as he rolled his eyes. "Missing out on an important meeting like this isn't something he would do."

"True." Prince Glenn nodded his head, folding his arms on his chest. "He's strict when it comes to rules."

Well, Prince Joshua isn't strict with himself when it comes to following rules, especially when he's spending his time with his childhood friend in a resting room, having a little "tea party." He completely forgot about the meeting with the other princes as he happily drank his tea, that Lucian specially made for him.

"Thank you for this milk tea." Prince Joshua said, lifting the tea cup up in front of him. Milk tea isn't his favorite but doesn't dislike it at the same time. It was just not common for him or the royal family to drink milk tea. It doesn't have the feeling of being classy.

"Hm~" Lucian softly smiled as he brought her tea to her lips. "Glad you like it." She said as she drank her tea.

"Did you make all these?" Prince Joshua asked as he looked at the sweets in front of him. There were so many sweets on the round table that he couldn't pick which one to eat first.

"Not all, but I made the cookies and brownies. Aiden made the rest for us to eat." Lucian grinned as she picked up a chocolate cookie on the table. Prince Joshua couldn't help but smile a bit as he watched his childhood friend take a huge bite off the cookie. "Here." She leaned forward and gave the cookie from her hand to Prince Joshua, who gladly took it.

"Thank you." Prince Joshua smiled before taking a bite of the cookie. "Hm. It's really good." He said, devouring the cookie in no time.

"That makes me really happy." Lucian softly smiled as she leaned against the white chair she was sitting on. "Hm." She lifted her eyes up toward the white clock hanging on the wall before looking back to Prince Joshua. "Hey. Don't you have a meeting to attend to? It's past twelve."

The moment Prince Joshua heard the time come out of Lucian's mouth, his eyes grew wide open. "!" He immediately stood up and frantically looked to the clock. "Oh no." He muttered under his breath. "I…I forgot about the meeting."

"Well, what are you standing here for?" Lucian smiled as she got up on her feet. "You still have time. Four minutes is not gonna kill you." She grinned and gave a thumb-up. "And besides, I'm sure father is going to understand you if you explain to him."

"Thank you. We can finish our tea party when the meeting is over." Prince Joshua smiled, grabbed a napkin, taking a piece of brownies with him, and ran out of the room.

"See ya later." Lucian waved good bye at Prince Joshua. When the door closed, she sat back down on her chair and her eyes landed on two pair of white gloves on the table. "…he took a brownie, yet didn't take his gloves." She rested her chin on her palm, thinking of whether she should chase after Prince Joshua or wait until later.

**~…X…~**

Prince Joshua wanted nothing more than bury himself in the ground. When he burst into the meeting room, all eyes turned to him. Never had he missed a meeting, he felt ashamed and embarrassed.

"I apologize for being late, Your Majesty." Prince Joshua bit his lower lip as he lowered his head down.

"Don't worry about it, Joshua." King Noctis' eye narrowed softly. "I just got here three minutes ago, so I was late too!" He started laughing not minding the weird look that the princes were giving him. But his laughter soon died down as he looked back at Prince Joshua. "Is that brownies your holding?" He asked, pointing his right index finger toward the brownie in Prince Joshua's right hand. "Do you like it? I know I do. It's one of my favorite." He smiled, remembering this morning when Lucian gave him some brownies and cookies.

When Prince Joshua looked down at his hand, he felt like hitting himself. _Damn_, he thought, forgetting about his gloves.

"Did you have fun with her?" King Noctis' words made Prince Joshua look up at him with wide eyes. "Aiden told me." King Noctis' lips curled up into a smirk. "Did she also made you eat her cookies? I love her cookies, too!"

"Um…yes." Prince Joshua nodded his head a bit. "They were quite delicious." He tried to avoid looking at the five princes, but couldn't.

"Whoa! Josh, you met a lady?!" Prince Roberto exclaimed, almost bouncing off his seat to want to hug Prince Joshua. "That's amazing! You got to tell me!"

"Well then, why don't you come join us Joshua?" King Noctis smiled gesturing his hand towards the first seat on his left. "I'm sure standing there is tiring."

"Excuse me." Prince Joshua bowed his head before quickly walking up to where his seat is. "I do apologize again for being late, Your Highness." He said as he sat down on the chair.

"Don't be sorry. Remember, Joshua, you and the rest of the princes don't have to be so formal when you're in this castle. I want you six to relax when you all are in my home." King Noctis kindly smiled as he patted Prince Joshua on the shoulder. "Now, let's get this meeting started. The sooner we finish, the sooner you all will get to see the 'lady' that Joshua spend his time with."

Prince Roberto then raised his right hand up in the air, "Your Majesty, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Is the lady pretty?"

"Like an angel."

"What are we waiting for?! Let's finish this meeting!" Prince Roberto said excitedly. He was the only one out of all the princes who was full of energy and so relax.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Sorry for the disturbance, but, may I come in?"

"Come in, Aiden." King Noctis said, and the door opened with Aiden walking in casually and holding a pair of white glove in his hand.

"Excuse me." Aiden said as he made his way over to Prince Joshua. "You forgot these." He whispered so only Prince Joshua could hear him. He handed the gloves to the prince and spoke again. "She said that she didn't want to disturb the meeting, so she asked me to bring your gloves to you instead."

"Thank you." Prince Joshua looked at Aiden and nodded his head. Half of him wanted Lucian to be the one to bring his gloves, but he was still thankful that he had his gloves.

"No problem." Aiden said as he walked toward the door. "Oh, she said that she'll be waiting for you and the other princes at the same room." He waved his hand without looking back at the princes as he shut the door.

"What is going on?" Prince Wilfred asked, looking at both Prince Joshua and King Noctis. "I am confuse."

"You're not the only one who's confuse, Prince Wilfred." Prince Keith added.

"Don't worry. You'll soon find out." King Noctis smiled as he grabbed the papers laying in front of him.

**~…X…~**


End file.
